


To Thee, I'll Return

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Damerey Resistance [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dad!Poe, Damerey Renaissance, Damerey Resistance, Drabble Three, F/M, Post Episode IX, Post-TLJ, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Poe Dameron comes home from the war.





	To Thee, I'll Return

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #3!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> (for the record, it's very difficult to limit myself to 100 words...)

* * *

 

Sometimes, he thinks he came home from the war too fast, but that’s not it: the issue is that he came home in bits and pieces, returning to Yavin and leaving -

But, everything’s different now.

Brown eyes, an echo of his own, blink up at him. Poe stares down at the baby in his arms, and then over at his wife, who watches him, her lip between her teeth.  _ Well _ ? goes unspoken.

“She’s perfect.” 

Like his parents before him, he’s already missed so much.

Poe Dameron swears on every star that he won’t miss another second of his daughter’s life.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
